


A Galactic Rescue

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: New up and coming band, Galactic Rift, finds themselves in a tricky situation when Doctor Boredom crashes the music festival.
Series: Discord OC's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These original characters do not belong to me, they belong to members of our Starlight Brigade discord group.

“Are we there yet?” Val whined.

“No, just like when you asked me ten minutes ago,” Aura answered without turning from her position in the pilot’s chair.

“But what if we’re late?” Val asked.

“We aren’t going to be late,” Aura said.

“But what if we are? What if they give our spot to someone else?” Val asked, the pitch of their voice rising.

“Do you really think I’d let us be late to the biggest gig we’ve ever played?” Aura sighed.

“But…but…” Val stammered.

“CK!” Aura yelled, “Come calm down your partner!”

“On it!” CK yelled as he launched himself at Val.

Val gave a squeal of delight and surprise as CK wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into their grey neck fur. Val’s pointed fox ears twitched in happiness and they wrapped their long, fluffy tail around CK’s torso.

“Better?” CK asked.

“Much,” Val answered.

“So, what’s got you all riled up?” CK asked.

“We’re opening for TWRP at the Intergalactic Star Festival! Aren’t you freaking out?” Val said.

“Of course I’m not. This man is too cool to freak out,” CK bragged.

“So that’s not smoke I smell?” Aura asked.

Val twisted around to look at CK and smirked when they spotted the smoke coming out of CK ears.

“Too cool to freak out, hmm?” Val said.

“Of course not!” CK protested.

CK released Val and spun around to hide the purple blush spreading across his normally blue skin. He ran his fingers through his reddish pink hair, feeling the tickle of his antenna on his palms.

“Dex! Back me up here!” CK called.

Dex poked his head into control room, his eyes bleary with sleep. The small, blue green dots on his face let off a faint glow against his purple skin. His ears, which ended in three distinctive points were almost hidden by his terrible case of bed head. But even his bed head couldn’t hide his antenna, the ends of which also let out a blue green glow. Over his shoulders CK could just see the tops of the bug-like appendages that he knew were growing out of his back. His first two arms rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while his third arm scratched his chest. His reptilian like tails swished lazily back and forth.

“Come on Dex! Tell Val I’m too cool to be freaking out!” CK said.

“Chee chee grrr (No you’re definitely freaking out)” Dex said.

“I’m going to assume those were words of support,” CK said.

“They weren’t,” Illuna said as she emerged from the back.

Illuna brushed her long black hair over one of her long, pointed ears. Her eyes resembled white pearls and her blue grey skin was only broken up by small turquoise dots on her forearms and underneath her eyes. She walked up to Aura and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

“My alarm just went off. I assume that means we’re getting close love?” Illuna said.

“Yes,” Aura said.

Aura spun around in her chair to face everyone, her feet a good foot off of the ground and swinging in the air. Her skin resembled a white opal with shimmering colors that shifted between white, blue and pink. Here eyes and antenna were a bright yellow and her long white hair floated gently in air around her.

“We’re going to come out of warp in a few minutes. Everyone needs to suit up and strap in,” Aura said.

Everyone left the control room and returned in stage uniforms that doubled as their space suits. Aura’s had a light pink breast plate and boots with white gloves that had a pink diamond design on them. She also had a light blue visor that covered the upper half of her face. Illuna had a black and blue breast plate and black fingerless gloves. She also had a decorative coat tail with starry galaxy design on the lining. In her hair she had a delicate white head band with a loop that fell across her forehead to place a small crystal directly in the center of her forehead. Dex has a simple purple breastplate and dark green boots. Over his head he wore a dark green helmet styled to look like bugs face with bright red lenses over his eyes. Val also wore a simple orange and red breast plate styled to look like a fox’s fur pattern. CK wore an entire suit of black and green armor complete with a piece that fit over his long tail and a helmet that had two decorative bunny ears sticking out of the top. Astra waited for a moment as everyone strapped into their chairs.

“Dropping out of warp in 3…2…1,” Aura said.

As they dropped out of warp the white streaks of passing stars was replaced by the view of a bright purple planet that was dotted with millions of tiny yellow lights. The main screen lit up as the docking bay hailed their ship.

“This is Groove City docking bay. Please identify yourselves,” the voice said.

“This is your opening band, the Galactic Rift, here to open the Intergalactic Star Festival,” Aura said.

“Galactic Rift, right on time. You’ll be parking in lot A-3. Please proceed,” the voice replied.

“See,” Aura said, “I told you we were on time.”

As Aura brought the ship into the lot, they could see the thousands of ships already in the docking bay. As they exited the ship hey were greeted by a young female with dark green skin and long purple hair. She was clutching a tablet and wearing a smile that seemed just a little too wide.

“Galactic Rift, we of the Intergalactic Star Festival are so pleased you agreed to open for our very first day! My name is Min, I’ll be your handler for the evening,” Min chirped.

“And we’re pleased you invited us,” Aura replied.

“Of course!” Min said, “Now do you need help carrying your instruments?”

“Nah, we’ve got them,” CK said.

“Okay then! If you’ll gather them up, I’ll take you to your dressing rooms.”

Grabbing their instruments from the cargo hold, Aura grabbing her lucky microphone, Illuna slinging her keyboard over her shoulder, CK and Val grabbing their guitar and bass, and Dex pushing his drum set on a hover cart, Galactic Rift followed Min through growing crowd. Finally, they made it to a comfortably sized tent with several mirrors and clothing racks set up inside.

“This will be your home base for the festival. I’ll leave you to settle in and I’ll come fetch you when it’s your turn to warm up,” Min said.

“Hey, any chance we can meet TWRP before we go on?” Val asked.

“Well, they’re currently warming up on the main stage so I imagine they don’t want to be disturbed right now. But I’ll see what I can do,” Min chirped.

As Min left the tent, Galactic Rift shared a long look with each other.

“So, we’re sneaking over to the main stage, right?” Val asked.

“Well duh,” CK replied.

“Grrrp (Definitely)” Dex replied.

“What are we waiting for?” Illuna asked.

The main stage wasn’t hard to find, you just had to follow the spotlights, and a nearby trash fire set by CK was the perfect distraction to draw the guards away from the entrance. As they made their way through the maze of sets and props Galactic Rift could hear the groovy beats of TWRP’s music and their hearts beat faster in anticipation. But all of their hearts dropped as music was interrupted by the sounds of a large explosion followed by screams.

Galactic Rift rushed towards the main stage area but stopped in unison at the sight before them. The main stage was a smoking wreck and hovering above the stage area was a massive back ship that was boxy and plain in shape. Being drawn rapidly into the open cargo bay was a large cage, inside which they could four familiar flailing figures. Any train of thought was interrupted by a horrible screech as a broadcast started over the speakers.

“Attention Intergalactic Star Festival,” a droning nasally voice said in a deadpan tone, “I was disappointed to learn of this terribly disruptive event. But no matter. Allow me to bring things back into order for you.”

As the broadcast ended several vents opened in the bottom of the space ship and started spewing an ominous black cloud upon the festival.

“Up on the scaffolding! Now!” Aura yelled, “We have to get as high as possible!”

Galactic Rift scrambled up the scaffolding that loomed above the stage and sat, panting, at the very top.

“What is this stuff?” Val asked.

“Boredom,” Illuna said, “But I’ve never seen it this thick before.”

“Cleek skree (Are we safe up here)?” Dex asked.

“For the moment,” Illuna said, “Boredom is pretty heavy. It will be awhile before it gets up this high.”

“What do we do?” Val asked, “What can we do?”

“Come on now, we aren’t helpless. What is the best way to combat boredom?” Aura asked.

“Skirp (Excitement),” Dex answered.

“Excitement, right. There’s tons of people here, if we get them excited enough it should be enough to clear the boredom,” Illuna said.

“Right. Guys I would love to reach for the bright glow-y ball of us being heroes and saving the day but I think we’re being held back by the fact we’re just another indie band that has a select group of fans,” CK said.

“Then there’s only one thing to do,” Aura said.

“What’s that?” Illuna asked.

“We have to go save the headliner,” Aura declared.


	2. Chapter 2

“Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but,” CK said as he tapped the control panel on his chest so that it projected a screen with a black box on top and the word ‘dying’ below, “there is only one thing worse than dying.”

CK tapped another button so that the black box was replaced with the word ‘us.’

“Us?!” Val cried with tears forming in the corners of their eyes.

“What? No! Us dying!” CK clarified.

“Ok, everyone calm down,” Illuna ordered, “I know this looks dire but when has that stopped us before? These people need us. Are we really going to let them down?” Illuna asked.

They were silent for a beat, Dex’s antenna flashing with nervous energy. Finally, they turned to Illuna.

“So how are we getting up there?” Val asked.

CK looked up at the ship and the spun quickly to look a Dex.

“I have an idea,” CK announced.

The rest of Galactic Rift watched in befuddled silence as CK scurried across the scaffolding. He came back a moment later with a length of steel cable that was still red hot on one end where he had melted it.

“Hold this,” CK said as he handed the cool end of the cable to Aura.

Aura took the end but then squeaked in protest as CK picked her up and handed her to Dex.

“Now yeet her onto the ship,” CK said.

“WHAT?!” Aura protested.

“Chirt (Got it)” Dex replied.

Dex then took a stance reminiscent of an Earthling football player and launched Aura into the air, towards the still open cargo bay.

“CK!!!” Aura screamed as she soared through the air.

Aura tucked and roll as she careened into the cargo bay that was, luckily, empty. Muttering curses under her breath she walked over to the magnetic crane and activated it, effectively securing the steel cable.

“Illuna,” Aura thought as loud as she could, “the cable is secure.”

“Got it,” Illuna replied as she picked up on Aura’s thoughts.

One by one, hand over hand, the rest of Galactic Rift hauled themselves up the cable and into the ship. Aura was waiting for them, her foot tapping in annoyance.

“We will be having a conversation about this later,” Aura said.

“I figured,” CK replied.

Galactic Rift made its way through the eerily quiet ship, the only sounds the tapping of their own feet.

“So that voice that made the announcement,” Val whispered, “do you think that was him?”

“Doctor Boredom? Probably,” Illuna answered.

“Do you think he’s on the ship?” CK asked.

“Probably not. He’s not usually one to put himself in danger when he can just send his minions to do the work for him,” Illuna explained.

“Where are the minions?” Aura asked.

Aura’s question was answered a moment later a cackling laugh. Shuffling down the hall were several humanoid figures, but in place of their heads was a ball of crackling black flames with a glowing jack-o-lantern like face in the front.

“Oh, great it’s the…” CK said.

“Oh, look at the little would be heroes,” one of the figures interrupted, “do they really think their pitiful presence will make a difference?”

“Haters,” CK finished.

Without hesitation Val felt their humanoid form disappear as they shifted into a large grey fox. Val rushed forward and headbutted one of the Haters in the stomach. Dex gave a scream of fury as he launched himself at the nearest Hater. Aura faced down another Hater that towered above her.

“You’re pathetic,” the Hater said, “Your so-called friends never meant it when they said they like you. They’re just going to abandon you when you stop being useful.”

“Are you calling my friends liars?!” Aura screeched as she launched herself through the air to kick the Hater in the groin.

“Your parents would be so disappointed if they could see you now,” the Hater closest to CK said.

“And you don’t know when to shut up,” CK said as he lit the Hater’s shoes on fire.

It didn’t take long before all of the Haters lay in heaps on the ground. Dex stood, panting and shuddering with barely contained rage, in the middle of the hall.

“Well done everyone,” Illuna said, standing next to Hater that was twitching erratically.

“What did you do to that one?” Aura asked.

“Oh, he’s trapped in the memories of all the worst things he has done,” Illuna answered, “I don’t know if it’s possible to teach a Hater shame but you never know.”

“Wait… couldn’t you have done that to all of them?” CK asked.

“Sure, but I though beating up a few people would relieve some of your nerves,” Illuna said.

Illuna walked over to Dex and gently placed her hand on Dex’s back. The shuddering slowed as Illuna calmed him with gentle memories of his time with Galactic Rift.

“Let’s get going. If there are Haters here, we must be close,” Illuna said.

They continued down the hall until they reached a door with an absurdly large lock on the front.

“I’ll take the door on the left for three thousand,” CK said as he melted the lock on the door.

The room on the other side of the door was largely empty except for the large cage on the far side that contained the band members of TWRP who looked up with a start as they entered.

“Wait!” Doctor Sung yelled as Dex stepped into the room.

The warning came just in time as Illuna yanked Dex backwards. A shot fired from above and left a scorch mark on the floor where Dex’s foot had been a moment before. Aura peeked her head in as far as she dared and could see over a dozen automated laser cannons mounted to the walls.

“They’re motion activated!” Lord Phobos yelled.

“What do we do now?” Aura asked.

“I’ve got this,” CK said.

Illuna reached to restrain him but was too late as CK rushed into the room. The other members of Galactic Rift could only watch as CK preformed a complicated series moves as he moved across the room. The lasers couldn’t touch him as he spun and bopped. They even started to accidently fire on each other and they fell to the floor in smoldering heaps.

“Is he…?” Aura asked.

“Breakdancing? I think so,” Val replied.

CK finished with a mighty leap that landed him on top of the cage. With a final spin he aimed his index finger at the last laser cannon and released a stream of fire that melted the cannon. CK dabbed in victory even as the melted cannon, still on fire, fell to the ground and lit the other ruined cannons on fire. He then leapt down and opened the cage.

“Sweet moves kid,” Doctor Sung said, “But why didn’t you light them on fire in the first place?”

“This was more fun,” CK said.

“Did you mean to light them all on fire now?” Meouch asked.

“Y-yeah,” CK said as he looked around at the surrounding fire, “This is fine.”

CK and the members of TWRP rushed across the room and Dex slammed the door shut behind them. CK looked at Aura whose foot was tapping a million miles a minute.

“That conversation you promised just got a lot longer didn’t it?” CK asked.

“Yes, it has,” Aura answered.

“TWRP, the boredom down there is only getting thicker. Do you think you can clear it?” Illuna asked.

“Indeed! But with one condition,” Doctor Sung said.

“What’s that?” Val asked.

“You have to play with us,” Meouch said.

Galactic Rift looked at each other, their smiles growing.

“It would be our pleasure,” Aura said.

After sliding back down steel cable Galactic Rift and TWRP coughed as they fumbled through the haze of boredom to find their instruments. Finally ready, Haave and Dex raised their drumstick and tapped out one…two…three…four…

Haave and Dex set down and fast steady beat. Doctor Sung increased the distortion on his keytar and Illuna followed suit on her keyboard. The vibrations filled the air and pushed the boredom back off of the stage.

_We're Groove Crusaders  
Makin' lovers out of haters  
We're Groove Crusaders  
We're Groove Crusaders  
And we're gonna even up the score  
Ooh, the time has come  
Ooh, the time is now  
Ooh, it's now time for the groove crusade_

Doctor Sung and Aura sang together like they had done it all their life, their microphones distorting their voices to match the funky groove. The boredom was pushed back, out of the stadium and a cheering crowd started to rush in.

_In the name of fun  
We'll groove as one  
Our battle against boredom  
Won't stop 'til we are done  
Watch out cause here we come  
We will groove as one  
Battle against boredom won't stop 'til we are done  
We're Groove Crusaders  
Makin' lovers out of haters  
Groove with me_

Now the crowd started singing along as they spun and danced to the familiar song. Galactic Rift felt their hearts soaring as the vibrations spread across the festival. CK and Meouch stood back to back with their basses as Val and Lord Phobos tried to out riff each other on their guitars.

_Baby, I'll be your hero  
Your body   
In the name of fun  
We'll groove as one  
Our battle against boredom  
Won't stop 'til we are done  
Watch out cause here we come  
We will groove as one  
Battle against boredom won't stop 'til we are done_

The cheers soared higher as the song ended and the last of the boredom disappeared. Doctor Sung raised his arms in victory. CK dabbed again. The battle, for tonight, was won.


End file.
